Special Mission: Watch Out for That Guy!
by bee swift
Summary: a fic não é minha, é de um omake de fairy tail, eu só traduzi :


Oi gente! Bom, eu queria dizer que essa história, NÃO FOI feita por mim. Ela foi tirada de um 'omake' de fairy tail. Eu não sei explicar, mas são mangás que não fazem parte da história, mas são feitos pelo próprio mashima, e são publicados. São tipo, mangás extras. E geralmente são muito divertidos. Acontece que a maioria das pessoas não lê esses extras, pois as fansubs não traduziram para o português. Então to divulgando ai. Espero que vocês gostem ^^

- Aaaahhhhh, eu estou entediada! – Lucy estava encostada no balcão da guilda, completamente desanimada

- Por que você não sai em um trabalho? – Mirajane disse enquanto enxugava uns copos

- Porque Natsu disse que precisava de um descanço!

- Oh nossa, vocês parecem muito bem! Como um casal apaixonado!

- NÃO PARECE NADA COM ISSO! - interrompeu a maga estelar - _"poxa, o que Mira-san está pensando falando essas coisas! É claro que Nastu e eu não estamos apaixonados, que idéia! " – _Não brinque com isso. Olha só pra ele!

Mira e Lucy se viraram para encarar Natsu.

- Nin Nin! Todos vocês sabem, somos todos ninjas!

- Nin nin! – Happy e Natsu se divertiam imitando ninjas em cima das mesas, fazendo Macao e Wakaba caírem na risada.

- Não tenha tanta certeza... Natsu pode estar apaixonado por você... – continuou Mira

- Isso não é engraçado ... e mesmo se ele estivesse , eu não estaria interessada.

- Ah, mas eu acho que vocês dois são um casal tão adorável! - Mira dizia, encantada com a idéia de Lucy e Natsu namorando. Ela até começou a imaginar os dois, tomando sorvete e dividindo o macarrão, andando de bicicleta juntos no parque, se casando e tendo filhos, Natsu ensinando seu filho a lutar e a imitar ninjas, Lucy trocando as fraldas e acordando no meio da noite para preparar a mamadeira, e como eles seriam felizes para sempre juntos...

- Ei, Mira-san, acho melhor eu ir embora. E o que você está imaginando? – Lucy dizia enquanto se retirava da guilda.

No caminho pra casa, Lucy reclamava com Plue sobre as idéias de Mira, "_Natsu e eu JUNTOS? Sem condições! Ele nem parece se interessar em namoros e essas coisas! E por que eu fiquei tão incomodada com isso, quer dizer, é óbvio que eu ficaria não? Aaahhh'_

- Poooooor ... favor! Sem chance. Eu queria que Mira-san guardasse esses pensamentos pra ela mesma!

- Puun pun!

- Eeeei, menininha, ai é perigoso sabia? – dizia o moço do barco, enquanto Lucy se equilibrava no murinho.

- Okaeri!

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? PARE DE ENTRAR SORRATEIRAMENTE NA CASA DAS OUTRAS PESSOAS! – dizia uma irada Lucy para Natsu, que estava (sem Happy ) sentando na poltrona da casa da maga.

- Bem, a verdade é que eu tenho uma coisa importante para te dizer... – Natsu continuou a dizer, com uma cara séria, e ignorando Lucy e seus ataques de histeria...

- Ai , ai, você gosta mesmo daqui, não é? – Lucy dizia, e ela não estava prestando muita atenção, pois uma onda de 'pensamentos perturbadores' começaram a invadir sua mente:

" _gostar, gostar, gostar, você parece gostar mesmo daqui, não é? " "Talvez Natsu esteja apaixonado por você!"_

- AH! – Lucy gritou enquanto se esgueirava pela casa, próxima da parede, com uma cara assustada, e olhos arregalados.

- Hm? – Natsu perguntou, preocupado com a reação exagerada de Lucy

- S- s- s- saia d- daqui! – Lucy gaguejava

- Mas, eu te disse, eu tenho uma coisa imp..

- SAIA DAQUI AGORA! – Lucy gritava feito uma doida, realmente assustadora.

- Whooaa, o que você tem? – Natsu perguntava com um pouco de receio. – Aaah, você tá bem estranha hoje – continuou Natsu, enquanto saia pela janela.

-TENTE SAIR PELA PORTA! - _" O... o que foi isso?"_

Na Fairy Tail, sentada, sem nada pra fazer, só esperando o momento certo para comer uma barra de chocolate deliciosa, Lucy aproveitava para ler um pouco e descansar da perturbadora visita de Natsu, na noite passada.

- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! Se sentindo melhor agora? – Natsu chegou por trás e abraçou Lucy, enquanto ela engasgava seu chocolate e levava um susto.

- N-Não agarre as pessoas de jeito! – Lucy se soltava de Natsu, com as bochechas vermelhas - Ah, eu estou indo embora, tchau!

- Ei, Lucy ... – a loira ia embora da guilda, deixando o salamander confuso – "_Ela tá mesmo estranha ..."_

" _Isso não é bom, não é bom, não é bom, eu estou ficando muito sensível! Só porque Natsu me abraçou fiquei desse jeito!"_

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém que passava correndo na sua frente, quase trombando com ela:

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEI, MACAO! – Wakaba entrou desesperado para contar a novidade a seu amigo, – Eu ouvi dizer que Natsu está procurando por uma garota!

- E o que tem isso? – Macao respondeu, pouco interessado no assunto

- Que ele está PAQUERANDO ela!

- O QUEE? – Macao cuspiu a cerveja que tinha em seu copo – O NATSU? O-O NOSSO NATSU?

- Sim... e ele está sempre falando em como precisa vê-la e como ela é importante...

"_! EU NÃO ACREDITO! SOU EU! ESSA GAROTA QUE NATSU ESTÁ FALANDO SOU EU! Mas o que eu devo fazer?Q..q-quer dizer, eu não odeio ele nem nada parecido...Mas me sentir assim, sobre ele, é um pouco ... e além do mais, eu nunca estive em um encontro antes!" _

"_Talvez você devesse dar uma chance a ele" – _uma voz começou a falar dentro de sua cabeça – _"Digo, Natsu é bonitinho não é? E você o acha fofo, e ele sempre tenta te proteger... Como o seu príncipe encantado..."_

"_Não é nada disso! E quem é você, voz intrusa na minha cabeça?"_

"_Eu sou você. Sou sua consciência! Eu sou Lucy! E agora imagine Natsu te olhando daquele jeito galanteador dele..."_

"_Aaaah pare de imaginar ele desse jeito Luuucy! E desde quando Natsu tem um jeito galanteador?"_

"_Agora imagine ele e você de mãos dadas num parque, como ele mexe no cabelo e você se sente seduzida por ele, e... "_

"_NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO ME VENHA COM ESSAS FANTASIAS ESTRANHAS CONSCIENCIA!"_

- Lucy. – Natsu interrompeu a discussão mental da amiga, com um olhar muito sério. – Tem algo que eu quero te dizer hoje a noite. É muito importante. Você se importaria de me encontrar na árvore do South Park?

"_Natsu foi educado comigo? Ele perguntou se eu me importaria? Oohh!"_

- M..-m-mas...

- Mas o que? É muito importante... e tenha certeza de ir sozinha tá? - o Salamander disse ficando um pouco vermelho – Bem, te vejo lá!

Dizendo isso, o mago de fogo saiu correndo da guilda, em busca de Happy.

"_E..ele estava corando?"_

" _O que eu faço, o que eu faço, o que eu faço, o que eu faço?" – _Lucy pensava durante o banho – "_Ele vai se declarar pra mim! O que mais pode ser? Eu não quero magoá-lo, não tenho certeza se gosto dele, apesar de sentir que sim, e será que vai dar certo? Tipo, nós somos companheiros, e estamos no mesmo time!"_

Depois de sair do banho, Lucy passou um tempo para decidir com qual roupa deveria ir, quer dizer, que roupa se usa em um encontro? E o que ela faria com o seu cabelo? Talvez devesse chamar Cancer para deixá-la mais bonita...

- NÃÃO LUCY IDIOTA! O que eu devo fazer, o que devo fazer, o que devo fazer?

- Lucy, se acalme! Você só precisa se acalmar e pensar racionalmente! Respire fundo! – a maga estelar tinha entrado no South Park, muito ansiosa. – O que eu faço, o que eu faço, o que eu faço? Ah, eu estou terrivelmente sobre pressão!

- Lucy! Você está atrasada! Vem logo e traz aquela sua mulher-gorila! - Natsu gritou,sem saber da ansiedade da amiga – Você sabe... aquela Virgo!

- Huh ?

O mago de fogo estava com uma pá na mão, cavando alguma coisa, ou tentando cavar

- Vê, o chão aqui em volta está duro como uma pedra! Mas com a mulher-gorila aqui, vamos conseguir cavar! – O salamander tentava cavar e ria ao mesmo tempo

- E... a coisa... importante... que você ia me dizer? – perguntava uma loira pasma

Natsu olhou para os lados, farejou, tentou ouvir para ver se havia alguém por perto, e por fim disse:

- Tem um tesouro enterrado aqui!

- Huh?

- Um tesouro... na verdade é um álbum de fotos comprometedoras dos membros da fairy tail! O velhote enterrou o álbum aqui faz anos! Hahahahahahaha

- m..mas, o pessoal da guilda estava dizendo e dizendo que você estava afim de uma garota... e como você queria muito vê-la, ee..

- Eehh? Não sei sobre essa parte de ''gostar'' ou qualquer coisa, mas eles deviam estar falando sobre Virgo...

- Huh?

Não existiam palavras no mundo para expressar o que Lucy estava sentindo. Espanto? Não, não. Ela estava chateada? Talvez.. um pouco

"_Natsu... não... gosta de mim?"_

PLAFT.

- AAHHHHHH LUCY VOCÊ É TÃÃÃÃO IDIOTA! – a loira gritava enquanto corria desesperada para algum lugar que tornasse sua vergonha um pouco menor...

- P..por que ela me bateu?

No dia seguinte...

- Hei, Lucy... eu andei pensando – começou Mirajane – talvez Gray sinta alguma coisa por você...

- Mira-san... só me deixa em paz tá?

Reviews? *-*


End file.
